Final hiding place
by Upwiththestarships
Summary: This is a Destiel one-shot. I really don't know how to make a summary of it so well yeah, take a chance.


Final hiding place

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I own the plot but everything else is not mine.

Author's Note: So, this is a, well, Destiel One shot! So, I will, sometimes, or most of the time, write from Dean's POV. This is a bit hard for me because of the way he acts and his personality etc etc.. So please, please do not get angry at me if I get his character wrong, or any of the other characters wrong. I try my best so don't kill me.

He was running. Running from everything. Anything. Running from the thing he feared most, or should he say, from life. From real life. He just didn't get it. Why did everything have to be so completely confusing. After everything he had done, after everything he had went trough. This was it. He ran down the dark street. The only light was the moon and the passing cars. Couples were walking lovingly, sickly sweet, down the streets. Friends was laughing, having their fun. While Dean, Dean was running. He stopped a little and turned to go around the corner. This was the place. He walked down the thin side street. Nobody would go and look after him here. Right? He found a little hiding place and laid down. Here he would lie. Here he would find peace. Here, here was maybe the final hiding place.

A few days earlier

Dean was panting. He was angry. "Why didn't you just help us with that, that angel mojo of yours? Huh? You could have helped us and speared us these horrible...ouch... Cuts!" He shouted. Castiel was looking, frowning slightly at him. Dean could see in Castiel's eyes that he was disturbed. Sam was looking back and forth at them, frowning in his bitch-face mode. "Dean, listen I...-" Castiel started but Dean cut him of. "Listen to what? Cas? That you didn't want to help us? Huh?" Dean glared at Castiel. Once again, Dean was at the edge of tears. But now was not the time. "Dean.. I'm so...-" Castiel began again. "Whatever." And Dean walked out of the little run down building they were standing in. The drive back was silent. Castiel had probably flown away to wherever he would go, and Sam and Dean sat in the Impala on their way back to the motel. When they arrived to the motel Dean locked his car and walked fast in to their room. He sat down on a chair close to the window. He found a bottle of some strong liquor and drank it. He noticed Sam standing and looking at him. "I think you hurt his feelings...Again." He said. When Dean didn't answer Sam sighed and and went to bed. When Dean heard Sam's snores, Dean let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It was shaky. Dean took the chance to let his tears fall silently. He was always the strong, hard, no chick flick person. But he was tired. And then suddenly he finds out that he has feelings for a certain angel and everything just comes crashing down on him. And now, he doesn't know what to do. He had tried Frank's advice so many times. "Just smile, smile like you don't have a care in the world. Smile till' you're happy." Dean had tried, but every time his smile would waver and he would be the same unhappy man he was the moment earlier. He took his hands up to his face and let the tears flow. He wouldn't last much longer now, would he?

Castiel was wandering around. Thinking. He should have told Dean. Told Dean that his "Angel mojo" was gone but he could still use his wings. Castiel didn't understand that part. He had fallen, fallen because of a certain human. Castiel knew that Dean didn't feel the same way. How could he? Castiel is a man. As far as Castiel has seen, Dean only goes after "sexy women". Castiel ran a hand over his face and sighed. After Castiel had fallen, he had felt a hole where he knew somebody belonged. Dean was that somebody. Castiel could feel it every time he thought about Dean. The hole would hurt and Castiel would want to bash his head at something because he was so helpless. He needed Dean. So much. And now he was running, running to the motel forgetting that he could use his wings. If he'd only used his wings, maybe it wouldn't have been to late.

He was running. Running from everything. Anything. Running from the thing he feared most, or should he say, from life. From real life. He just didn't get it. Why did everything have to be so completely confusing. After everything he had done, after everything he had went trough. This was it. He ran down the dark street. The only light was the moon and the passing cars. Couples were walking lovingly, sickly sweet, down the streets. Friends was laughing, having their fun. While Dean, Dean was running. He stopped a little and turned to go around the corner. This was the place. He walked down the thin side street. Nobody would go and look after him here. Right? He found a little hiding place and laid down. Here he would lie. Here he would find peace. Here, here was maybe the final hiding place.

At the same time Castiel found a letter on the table in the Winchesters motel room. He read it fast.

Dear Cas.

I knew you would be the one to find this first, and if not... Well, it wouldn't matter anyway.

I love you Cas, so much. I keep imagining a happy future for us, but that would never happen would it eh? It's only death after death and if we're lucky we save somebody. We are getting hunted by something everyday, so why would we have a happy ending?

I feel like this is the time Cas, the time were you tell me whether you love me, like me as a friend or simply just are there because you have to because of our so called "Special bond." If you don't show up I will go into hiding, where no one will find me. That's a promise.

You know where to find me. You beat me up there once, remember? I said that I wanted to be Michael's vessel and you got really angry. Thought the place would be a bit special.

You've got one hour.

This was written 10:00

Castiel looked at the clock on the wall, he was breathing fast, he was in panic mode and he could not think straight. He had five minutes left. Think Castiel, think. Four minutes. He took of with his wings and found himself the exact same place where he had beaten up the human he cared about the most.

He heard some trash move, it was probably the wind. Castiel would not come for him. He looked at his watch, two minutes left. He closed his eyes. This was it, he was never going to see them again now. But that changed, oh yes, that changed when he saw a shadow move, the shadow lay down next to him, breathing slowly. Castiel took Dean's hand. Dean smiled slightly. Maybe they would have their own little happy ending. At least, this was the final hiding place.

Oh, if I only could write good stories like this on the writing tests at school. Oh, well. What did you think? ^^


End file.
